


Hunted

by MyssMyssy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssMyssy/pseuds/MyssMyssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Remington doesn't know who she is or where she comes from, but she is determined to find out. After becoming a hunter she finds out the truth is stranger than fiction. Can a pair of hunter brothers save her from a fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

I can’t tell you who I am or even where I am from. I don’t even know my real name or if I have any family. What little I do know only comes out in flashes of nightmare visons that usually occur with blinding headaches.  
My clear memories begin with the beeping of some machines. I had been in a coma for a number of a days. I had been a Jane Doe that someone had found on the side of the road in a little town outside of Omaha, NE. I was taken to the local hospital where I languished for days with little hope for survival. No one had a clue as to my identity nor did I have any identification on my person. There had been no matches on any missing persons in the area and no one had bothered to look any further. They weren’t even sure what had caused me to be in the condition that I was in only that I was in a bad way. That was why when I came to it was a shack to everyone.  
“You do not recall who you are at Miss?” The kind doctor had asked. Concern was written on his weary face.  
I had looked at him blankly; words still did not come too easily. Neither did trust.  
That was over a year ago. I had stayed in the hospital for one more day. It was apparent that they had “plans” for me that included a lengthy stay in another kind of hospital. You know, for my own “protection”. Just until they found out who I was and if I posed a danger to myself or others. This was not going to happen. Something told me that this was not going to be the wisest choice for me.  
I had to improvise a little. It was to become the first in a long line of little tricks I would learn on how to get what I wanted. I was still a little weak for lying there for so long but I got to my feet and was able to walk unaided shortly. They had already unhooked me from most of the beeping machines. It took some fumbling but I was able to locate what was left of my possessions. I did not have much. A gray t-shirt, a faded pair of blue jeans, some gray socks, a pair of grungy tennis shoes and one piece of jewelry, strange medallion of some kind. Set on a silver chain, the small coin looked very old and had some strange symbols on one side and a face on the other. I slipped over my head where its weight was strangely familiar.  
I was extremely careful that there was no one watching me as I slipped into the hallway of the hospital. It was a small place and seemed pretty busy. Everybody seemed to be doing a million things at one in their own little worlds. This was to my advantage. It was almost odd though, there were plenty of times that I swear that people were looking straight at me and saw right through me. Crazy? Right?  
Omaha isn’t exactly a small town nor is it a major metropolis. It is pretty easy to get lost in if you wanted to. It was late summer so it was still warm out. There was no rush to find shelter at night. I had no idea where to go and I was pretty desperate. I know I probably looked pretty frightening at that point too.  
I had been cleaned up pretty well at the hospital. My hair was uncombed and my face was bruised and battered a bit. I was very thin and my clothes weren’t in the best of shape. I had no money and no identification of any kind.  
That was when I found out about them. When I found out about what was really going on out there. There are things out there. Things that nightmare are made of. And there are people who have made it their job to hunt these things. I have made it my calling to hunt these things.  
She looked innocent enough. This young girl who I passed on the street. It was getting dark and I was trying to find a place to land for the night. Her hair was long and a little wild looking. Her clothes were fairly clean and new looking. She looked as if she belonged there. She approached me with a small smile and asked me if I needed any help. Her voice was sweet and low, but something was off a little. I didn’t want to trust her at first but she seemed sincere and I was pretty desperate.  
“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. I know a place where you can go and get yourself together. What’s your name sweetheart?” She said to me.  
I just shrugged and pretended I couldn’t speak.  
“Not the talkative type,” She replied, “That is ok. You don’t have to say anything. They call me Pepper. Come with me and we will get you fixed up. Mona will help you out. I am forever bringing her strays.”  
She chatted on as we wound our way down the sidewalks through the city, until we reached the step to an Impressive three story brick building. It was a little daunting at first. The first thought that popped into my head was that this place had to be haunted. As we mounted the steps, I was taken aback by the creak and groan of the old wooden porch. Once again I got that feeling that there was something that was not quite right about the whole thing. I really wish now that I had listened to my gut at the time and just turned around and ran right out of there, but I was really desperate.  
The inside of the house was not much better than the outside. It was very dark and musty. There was a strange smell that I could not name that turned my stomach a little. My sense of foreboding was growing stronger. I just could not make myself turn and leave. I was being drawn toward some unfolding drama. Then I met Mona.  
Mona Lisa was what the girl who led me here had called her. She was African. She had a thick accent and scolded the girl almost playfully but there was an undeniable edge to her words. She greeted me cordially enough. She looked me over thoughtfully and whispered something in a strange language under her breath. I felt like I was being carefully weighed and measured. I was being tested somehow. The girl looked at Mona hopefully.  
“Ok girl. I must get acquainted with our new friend here. You may leave us. There is something waiting in the kitchen for you, girl.”  
Without another word the girl got up, skipped to the door and with a joyful look on her face exited the room.  
“You are a little on the thin side and you are a little beaten up but you will do for what we need”  
Panic was rising in my stomach as her words were spoken. Something was not right at all there was something very wrong and I was going to find myself in a lot of trouble real soon and there was no way I was going to get myself out of this one.  
It was almost too late when I saw the razor sharp second set of teeth descending as Mona took a hold of my shoulders. She was trying to pull me in closer with her super human strength. The bitch was going to bite me. What the hell was she trying to do. I struggled with all my meager strength to get away but it was a losing battle. I was pretty sure all was lost when I heard someone shouting. Suddenly I was covered in a spray of blood and Mona’s body flopped heedlessly to the floor in front of me.  
“Are you ok?” A gruff male voice asked as I sank to my knees weakly.  
All I could do was nod. I looked up into a pair of world weary blue eyes, belonging to a grizzled old hunter who I would later learn was called Jonas Southern. He picked me up and cleaned me up and explained to me that that was a vampire and it was going to bite me and drink my blood. The only way to kill it was to take its head off. He was a hunter and he just saved my life. I didn’t know whether to faint or weep with gratitude. Luckily I did neither and just nod numbly and followed Jonas like a rescued puppy.  
Jonas was raised a hunter from a family of hunters. That is all he had ever known. He tried to have a family and have a life but he had it taken away from him. He had a wife and a daughter and a baby boy and they were all taken away from him. Maybe I reminded him of his daughter or something but he took a liking to me. He and his girlfriend Rita, who is also a hunter, let me stay with them. I began to show a little promise as a hunter myself they offered to train me.  
I took the name Phoenix Remington. It had a couple of significant meanings to me. The first name after the bird who rises from the ashes and the last name after the weapon. Although being a hunter you often have to rely on using a lot of aliases anyway. I wanted a touchstone something that was mine. I had no birth name to remember.  
The mystery that was my past took up my free time when I was not training. I became quite adept at searching. I found myself quite comfortable with different search techniques. After a few tutorials I was able to pick up on internet and computer searches. Jonas had a wide network of hunter connections. We put out feelers for any information that we could find on anything relating to myself. Or my circumstances. Then there was the medallion.  
Jonas was the first to find information on it, “Look here your medallion is Enochian. That much I gather. The ancient language of the angels.”  
I ran my finger along the uneven ridges of the silver coin. I had done this a hundred times. I found myself doing this absent mindedly countless times when my thoughts wandered. Always searching my thoughts. Wondering if there were memories locked away somewhere in my mind that could be unlocked with just the right combination or just the right key, sometimes that is when the flashes of nightmares would come. Nothing real concrete just pain and rage. I was like trying to hold onto rushing water. It fell through my fingers as quickly as it came.  
Rita tried to comfort after a particularly bad episode, “It is all right little one. It’s all right.” She had said holding on to me rocking back and forth as she held my shoulders. I felt like a child as she stroked my hair. Not for the first time I wished that Rita could have been my mother.  
“Rita, do you think I will ever find out what happened? I mean it has been a year and you would think that by now I would have found something.?”  
Rita sighed, “I don’t know dear. Crap happens sometimes. I don’t know what could have happened and I don’t know what will happen but only time will tell. You can be sure of one thing you have got us as family now.”  
“Yeah, I guess I do, but what if I did something bad? What if I am a monster?  
“I don’t think that you are a monster. I don’t think that you are evil in anyway. If you were people can change. Besides I believe in second chances,” Rita chuckled, the crêpe skin around her hazel eyes crinkling a little.  
Rita was once a pretty woman where Jonas was once a handsome man. They both had lived long and hard. Considered old for hunters, they were a rare couple. Rita was married to a hunter and only became one after her husband died. She never had any kids and never minded not having any instead she seemed to foster an endless stream of wayward waifs. Jonas wanted to marry her the moment they met but Rita keeps turning him down. She wanted to be her own person for a while. Jonas told me he thinks it is because they are hunters and she doesn’t want to have to go through that again. Losing her husband almost broke her. She never speaks about. As a matter of fact, she never said anything about it. When I asked Jonas about it he got real quiet and said there was nothing really to say. Just another mystery for me to solve.  
Jonas bought me a journal to keep all my notes in. He says every good hunter keeps a journal. Right now mine is just a laundry list of questions that I need answers to. I have been translating the medallion. So far I have something like “A Gift for God’s Chosen” or something like that. Enochian was tricky but I was rather good at picking it up. I was surprisingly good at picking up on any language to tell you the truth.  
I had been working somewhat later than usual one night at the library when the mystery that was me, took an even more interesting turn. The whole time I was at the library I had this strange sensation that I was being watched. I looked up often and never saw anyone in particular who stood out, but the feeling persisted. When I was leaving the feeling got stronger. As I was walking to my car I swore I heard footsteps right behind me I turned demanding to know who was there. There was no one. When I turned back around there was a note one my car window. It said if I wanted to know more about myself I needed to call this number and ask for Jonathan. It was handwritten very neatly and was not signed. I looked everywhere and saw no sign of anyone anywhere. I was sure that the note had not been there before I had turned around. There was no way that note had just appeared all on its own.  
I hesitated taking the note to Jonas. I don’t know why I wanted to keep it from Him and Rita. I felt like it was something private I wanted to take care of myself. I wanted to see if it was really something. If it turned out to be something I was going to tell if it was nothing no harm no foul. I also knew that if I did tell them they would want to check things out before called and something told me that things would not work out if that were to happen.  
So the next day after my training exercises when I got some free time, I got in my car and took off. I told Rita I was going to the library. Instead I made my way to the park down the street. It was pretty quiet there and I knew where to park and no one would bother me. I would make the call there with my cell phone.  
I dialed the number hesitantly. I was not real sure that I wanted to do this but I desperately wanted answers. Good or bad I had to know who I was. If this person had my answers. I had to have them. The phone rang a few times. I almost hang up when a woman picked up.  
“Hello, can I speak to Jonathan?” I asked.  
“Sure. May I ask who is calling?”  
“Umm…I was hoping that he could tell me.”  
“Oh, I see you are one of them. Just a minute.”  
I was taken aback for a moment. What did she man that I was “one of them”? Did this Jonathan get a lot of calls from people not knowing who they are? What in the hell was going on?  
“Hello, this is Jonathan. What can I do for you”?  
“Last night someone left a note on my car telling me to call you and that you would have answers for me. I don’t know who I am, where I am from, or what has happened to me. I need to know.”  
“Sometimes I can help people find things. I think we need to meet somewhere. I find it difficult to help people over the phone. I am much better at what I do person to person.”  
I wasn’t real sure about this but I wanted answers. After a moment’s thought I figured what the hell. It couldn’t hurt. Meet in a public place. Could just find out he was nothing but a kook and move on. I really had nothing but my time and energy to lose at this point.  
I once again didn’t tell Jonas or Rita. I hated keeping things from them but I knew they would insist on checking this guy out. I was not ready to do that. We agreed to meet the next day at a local diner.  
I had sent him a photo of myself so that he would recognize me. He didn’t have anything to send me so I would have to rely on him. I was very nervous. I chose early afternoon when I knew the restaurant would be fairly busy. Not crowded but not empty either.  
I was clearly distracted during training. My hand to hand training with Rita was a mess and weapons drills was garbage. Jonas got so frustrated he finally grabbed the gun that I was cleaning out of my hand and told me to get out of his face before he slaps a knot on my head. I was more than happy to get out of there.  
I got to the restaurant about a half hour early. I got a booth at the back of the room and ordered a cup of coffee and a sandwich. I was halfway done eating when he arrived. I don’t know how I knew who he was but as soon as he came through the door I knew Jonathan. He was tall and good looking. He smiled with recognition as he made his way to me. He was not very old probably in his thirties. I instantly felt comfortable with him like we had been friends for a very long time. I found it easy to talk to him and telling him my story was easy. Of course I left out the part about the vampires and the hunting. That is the one rule that you always followed as a hunter. You did the job and you never talked about it to anyone. The only thing you got by telling what saw was a strait jacket and I did not want Jonathan to think that I was nuts.  
“Wow, that must be hard. Not knowing anything about yourself. I can’t say that anyone with your particular problem has ever come to me, but there has always got be a first time for everything.’  
“I am still not quite sure what you can do to help me find answers.”  
“Let’s just say that I know few resources that few people don’t know about. I have a way of finding things out. Can I see this medallion? You say it is Enochian? You have actually been able to translate part of it? I find that fascinating.”  
He took the coin in his finger running them over it in the same manner that I had seen myself do a million times. There was something oddly intimate about the gesture. It was beginning to become apparent to me that Jonathan was becoming dangerously attractive to me. I remembered the girl who answered the phone who was probably his girlfriend or wife I mentally shook my head.  
“So my sister is on my case to give up helping people and go back to what she calls the real world. I just don’t see that happening.” I was shocked to hear him say.  
“Your sister?”  
“Yeah the person who answered the phone when you called.” My heart leapt about a mile. “She thinks I should be thinking about my future. You know find a good job, marry some woman and have 2.5 kids living in debt up to your neck. No thank you. I have a higher calling.”  
“It must be nice to be so sure of yourself to know what you are all about.”  
He smiled and looked down at his hand in way I found totally endearing, “Yeah well it isn’t all that great. Fortunately, I used to own a rather successful software company that I was able to sale for a tidy little profit and I am able to live comfortably off of that for a while. It won’t last forever but it will let me get by for a time.”  
“Jonas and Rita are helping me out ‘til I can figure things out. I mean they literally saved my life. I am grateful for the day that they found me.”  
“They sound like really nice people. I would like to meet them sometime.”  
“Yeah. I think they would like you. Especially if you can help me like you say you can,”  
“I hope I can. I really hope I can.”  
We parted ways that afternoon. He promised he would get back to me in a week with some answers. I was disappointed to see him go. A week seemed like a long time before I would see him again. I was almost embarrassed by how much I wanted to see him again. I don’t know what I wanted more to see him or to get answers about myself.  
Luckily Jonas got the heads up on a local hunt this week. He decided I had had enough training. It was time for me to get some on the job training. It was a minor haunting. Some vengeful spirit had been causing a ruckus at a farmhouse, knocking around the teenage daughter of the family that just moved into the long empty residence. Research uncovered that the person who built the house was devoted to his daughter and was devastated when she died. He tried to summon her back to life instead raised her spirit which became vengeful. The house stood vacant for many years in which the spirit was dormant. The body was located salted and burned end of haunting.  
Digging graves is not as easy as it looks. You have to be very precise about where you dig and it takes longer than you may think. Six feet can be long ways especially when you can only have one person at a time actually doing the digging.  
A week came and went. I waited impatiently to hear from Jonathan. I hoped he had something to tell me. I just really hoped he would call. I had not told Jonas or Rita anything about him yet. I wanted to keep him all to myself. I kind of wanted to keep him separate from this part of my life. I am not really sure why. It just seemed important that I do this.  
I about jumped out of my skin when my phone rang. I actually grinned when I heard his masculine voice across the line,  
“Hey there.”  
“Hi,” I said lamely, “What is going on?”  
“Ok, I told you I would call you back in a week with some information. I am pleased to say that my sources do have something to tell me about you. I am afraid though it is a very vague.”  
“Ok, I guess some news is better than no news,”  
“Exactly!” I could hear the warmth of his smile in his voice, “Well not to keep you in suspense any longer. You are not going to find anything about yourself in any missing persons reports.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked taken a little by surprise.  
“I am not quite sure at this point, but I am looking into. There is something brewing around you. I think that the coin that you have holds the key to everything. You said you keep getting flashes of sensations of pain and rage? Do you notice anything in particular that you are doing that trigger these flashes”?  
“Not that I can recall.”  
“Are you quite sure? Any smells or images that come to mind when it happens?” He probed gently.  
I tried to think back to when these flashes occurred. “I just can’t think of anything at all”  
“Anyway, my sources were clear about one thing, something bad happened to you. Something is still happening to you and something is going to happen to you. What it is they could not tell me but it is something big.”  
A sense of uneasiness settles in my stomach, “Am I in danger? Is Jonas and Rita in danger”?  
“I don’t know.”  
“You have to know something.”  
“I am sorry I don’t have more answers for you than that. I really want to help you more. Listen give me a little more time and I will see what answers I can try to dig up for you.”  
“Listen, I am not real sure this is a good idea. I don’t even really know you that well. Maybe I shouldn’t have dragged you in on this whole thing. Maybe you should get out while the getting is good.”  
“Oh, I think it’s a little late for that.” He sighed, “I am invested in this now. I want to find out just as bad as you do. Besides I like you. I don’t want to give up now. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow. I have something I want to try. If all goes well, I should have some answers for by then. If not, then we will at least have a nice meal together.”  
“Ok you got it. We can meet at the same diner we met at the first time. I will be there at about noon.”  
My heart was pounding as we said our goodbyes and hung up. I was really looking forward to our meeting. I wasn’t really sure I was excited about finding out about this big bad thing that was happing to me but I was looking forward to seeing Jonathan. I had to admit I would have jumped at any excuse to see him again. I still wasn’t sure about telling Jonas and Rita about him though. I felt a little guilty keeping that from them. I would worry about that later.  
I barely slept that night and once again my training was crap. Jonas was riding my butt really hard since we came back from the hunt. We went over things over and over again. I was really getting a lot annoyed by it. I was relieved when he told me that I could go. It was about 11:30. So I had 30min. to shower and get ready for my “date” with Jonathan. I was actually nervous.  
I was the one who was late this time. I had spent an agonizing hour trying to make myself look presentable without making myself look like I had just spent an hour making myself look like I had just spent an hour doing so. I had hoped he was still at the diner and not just left thinking that I had stood him up or something.  
“There is the woman of the hour.” He quipped when she finally sat down at the table across the table from him. “I hope you are you are doing well.”  
“Yeah, I am a little worried about what you told me yesterday, but I seem to be fine.”  
He reached out and took my hand in his big warm and soft hands, “Hey, don’t worry too much. Whatever is going on, just remember you have friends. I hope you would consider me your friend and you have Jonas and Rita. You are not alone.”  
I managed a weak smile, “Thank you. You’re right. I just feel so alone all the time. I don’t know if you know what it is like not knowing who you are or where you some from. I don’t even know how old I am or any pertinent facts about myself. I am a stranger to myself.”  
“I can’t say that I understand how that feels. I have never been in that situation before. I have never had to deal with the things that you have to deal with. I really want to help you. That is why I am here. Which brings me to the reason that we have come here. I do have news.” He raised his eyebrows and paused dramatically, “I don’t know what you believe or what you don’t believe, but there are things out there that are beyond explanation. There is a war going on. Angels and demons and monsters and magic. I know it all sounds crazy but I want you to understand.”  
“Oh I understand more that you know,” I said with more than a little irony in my voice, “I am very familiar with that aspect of things. Let’s just say I have seen my fair share of what goes bump in the night.”  
Jonathan looked a little shocked, “My you are just full of surprises. Ok well then I don’t have to worry about trying to explain what’s what to you then. That makes things a whole lot easier.”  
“So tell me what you have to tell me.”  
“Ok, plain and simple you my dear are and angel.”


End file.
